It is common knowledge that to apply wax in the world of beauty treatments various pieces of apparatus or small appliances are needed in order to facilitate the operation. The application of wax for depilation is a task of itself quite uncomfortable for users, since it requires a heating reservoir, an applicator spatula and other items for removing the down or hair, once the wax has been applied.
As it has been possible to appreciate through the development of the art in these tasks, one of the best solutions has come through the use of cartridges filled with wax which is dispersed over the most appropriate surface, by means of incorporation of a roller into the head of the cartridge. Such techniques have been improved over time, to achieve a combination in a single body of the cartridge with the wax and the roller-applicator, and a sleeve which covers it and is provided with an electrical heating system, consisting in electrical elements being attached to the sleeve and, when activated, heating the sleeve; this then heats the cartridge and, therefore, the wax melts to the degree of fluidity required for emergence through the roller and consequent application.
Two types of applicator using the above technology are known. One is always connected to the electrical current or is dependent upon it by the interrelation of an electrical feed cord, while the other has a supporting base that provides connection to the current so that when the applicator is detached from the base the applicator is disconnected from said electrical current and it is left at working temperature, which means that users can act in greater freedom and safety. Both systems are highly effective, and some details of such systems have been the object of prior patents.
Document ES-A-2 028 739 discloses a wax applicator using a supporting base that provides connection to the current. Document FR-A-2 659 204 also discloses a wax applicator of well known kind. In both cases the case or reservoir that contains the wax is inserted into the main body of the applicator through an opening placed in the upper area of said main body.
However, the system of applicator with cartridge, sleeve and heating based on the sleeve suffers from the defect of not having sufficient control means, since with the cartridge incorporated into the sleeve and the latter inside the applicator, when all their side walls are opaque, it is not possible to see the wax content or find out its characteristics and state, such as its ideal temperature, its type, quality, fluidity or other specification that can only be learned by looking at it.
Another disadvantage lies in the fact that as the cartridge has to be inserted through this mouth of the applicator this mouth has to be wide, and that prevents it being able to house the zone of the cartridge which contains the roller, that is the head, which is detrimental to the heat output of the appliance.